Sprawozdanie łóżkowe
by Orianka
Summary: Część III  ostatnia  Trylogii Łóżkowej


**A/N** I oto nadszedł ten dzień! Trylogii Łóżkowej koniec :) W końcu coś udało mi się zakończyć. Pełny sukces. Dziękuję wszystkim swoim czytelnikom.

Za pomoc porady i zbetowanie dziękuję **syriuszowej** :* która cierpliwie odpisywała na moje namolne wiadomości.

**Sprawozdanie łóżkowe**

Hiacynta właśnie leżała na boku i patrzyła na śpiącego Ryszarda. To był mężczyzna, którego kochała i który miał ten zaszczyt dać jej syna.

– Ryszardzie, Ryszardzie – mówiła, jednocześnie szarpiąc męża za ramię. Ten na początku niezadowolony jęknął, później niespiesznie otworzył jedno oko, a następnie drugie.

– Tak, Hiacynto? – zapytał, ziewając. Był zmęczony. Miał ochotę schować się pod kołdrę i zapomnieć o ostatnich piętnastu minutach. To był koszmar. Hiacynta na wszelkie możliwe sposoby zbrukała jego męskość. I to doszczętnie. Niestety musiał się z nią kochać tak długo, dopóki nie doszedł, a to było trudno uczynić. Jednak siła wyobraźni potrafi zdziałać cuda.

– Wymyśliłeś już? – Spojrzała podekscytowana na męża. _Teraz trzeba będzie kupić to śliczne, lawendowe łóżeczko, które widziałam wczoraj na wystawie_, pomyślała. Opuszkami palców nieśmiało dotknęła policzka mężczyzny, po czym natychmiast odsunęła dłoń tak, jakby jego skóra parzyła.

– Myślałem nad Benem – sapnął. Pani Bukiet położyła się na plecy, a jej wałki we włosach drapnęły twarz męża. Zmarszczyła czoło.

– Och, Ryszardzie – powiedziała poirytowana. – Sądziłam, że jesteś bardziej kreatywny. Ben to takie pospolite imię, a na dodatek kojarzy się z tym zegarem. Nie chcę, by mój syn był kojarzony z zegarem.

Ryszard odetchnął głęboko. Lepsze imię nie przyszło mu do głowy. Żadne imię nie przychodziło mu do głowy, gdy kochał się z Hiacyntą. Nie chciał w takich momentach myśleć o jakichś imionach, ani w ogóle o dzieciach. Chciał się kochać z żoną. Kochać tak prawdziwie!

– Myślałam nad Sheridanem lub Karolem. – Zerknęła na pana Bukiet, który usilnie starał się na nią nie patrzeć. Ten dotyk Hiacynty potrafił wzbudzić w nim podniecenie. Musi to w sobie stłamsić. W sypialni zapadła martwa cisza, którą postanowiła przerwać kobieta:

– I?

– I co? – Ryszard nie wiedział, co małżonka miała na myśli.

– Ryszardzie, imię. Które imię ci się podoba? – dopytywała Hiacynta. _Ach ci mężczyźni, zawsze są tacy nierozgarnięci po takich sprawach_, przeszło jej przez myśl.

– Karol całkiem ładnie brzmi – powiedział nieśmiało Ryszard.

– Też uważam, że Sheridan. To imię jest takie męskie. Jak dobrze, że się ze sobą tak zgadzamy. Jesteśmy idealnym małżeństwem. – Hiacynta wtuliła się w ramię męża. Oczy jej błyszczały, już niedługo, już niedługo przyjdzie na świat Sheridan Bukiet! Była tego pewna. Zaś Ryszard całą siłą woli próbował powstrzymać się od rzucenia na Hiacyntę. Ten delikatny, nieśmiały, wręcz dziewiczy dotyk sprawiał, że mężczyzna ledwo co panował nad rosnącym pożądaniem.

– A jeśli to będzie dziewczynka? – wydukał. Musiał myśleć o czymś innym. Bukietowa natychmiast oderwała się od ramienia ukochanego.

– Ryszardzie, przecież cię prosiłam o chłopca. Tylko nie mów mi, że się pomyliłeś i wysłałeś nie tę część sam wiesz czego. – Widząc zdezorientowaną minę męża, cicho, niemal szeptem dodała: – No tę część … jogurtu – wytłumaczyła. Ryszard nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czyżby Hiacynta nie wiedziała, jak powstają dzieci? Jak zwykle zwalała winę na niego. Kiedy on się do tego przyzwyczai? Zacisnął zęby, by żadne słowo oburzenia mu się nie wymsknęło. W wojnie na słowa z Hiacyntą stał na straconej pozycji. Lepiej nie pogłębiać dramatu. Kobieta wstała z łóżka, po czym dokładniej przykryła się swoją nocną koszulą. Pan Bukiet nie wytrzymał.

– Już idziesz? – spytał zszokowany. Piętnaście minut uprawiania miłości, to zdecydowanie dla niego za mało. Zwłaszcza, że Hiacynta chciała to robić jedynie raz w miesiącu. Jeśli będzie dziecko, o ile w ogóle będzie, to wtedy zupełnie przestanie interesować się nim, jako mężczyzną z potrzebami.

– Głuptasku, rozmawialiśmy przecież w rozmowie wstępnej o zaproszeniach i zgodnie wybraliśmy, że na moją kolację przy świecach, te niebieskie z białym kwieciem będą odpowiednie. Nie pamiętam ile mam sztuk, a przecież wiesz, że jestem dość znaną osobistością. Nie chciałabym sprawić komuś przykrości i nie zaprosić go, bo mi zabrakło zaproszenia, dlatego pójdę sprawdzić ile ich dokładnie mam. Przy okazji wystawię butelkę po mleku. Ten nowy mleczarz jest jakiś dziwny. Jak mnie tylko widzi to puszcza się biegiem. Ryszardzie, nie musisz być zazdrosny. – powiedziała swoim piskliwym głosem. Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie i nieśmiało bąknął:

– Myślałem, że jeszcze może sprób ... No wiesz tak dla pewności … – Nie dokończył, bo Hiacynta przerwała mu gestem dłoni.

– Och Ryszardzie, oboje wiemy, że gdyby nie pewna konieczność to byśmy w ogóle nie uprawiali tego … godowego tańca. Tak nie robią ludzie z wyższych sfer. Nie nadajemy się do... tego – zakończyła cicho. Małżonek się załamał. Czy ona właśnie zasugerowała, że on jest kiepski w łóżku? Zrobiła to? Nie patrząc na żonę, która właśnie macała się dłonią po brzuchu, odwrócił się tyłem do niej i zakrył kołdrą. Hiacynta zacmokała. _Czemu mężczyźni zawsze obrażają się o byle co?_ Nie rozumiała tego. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to wyjść z sypialni i wystawić tę butelkę. No i została jeszcze kwestia pani Forest. Zaprosić ją, czy też nie?

**EPILOG**

Dziewięć miesięcy później na świat przybył Sheridan Bukiet – upragniony syn Hiacynty.

**KONIEC**


End file.
